


Five stories Jacob never told Sam

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://cofax7.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cofax7.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>cofax7</b> asked for: Five stories Jacob never told Sam.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Five stories Jacob never told Sam

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://cofax7.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cofax7.dreamwidth.org/)**cofax7** asked for: Five stories Jacob never told Sam.  
> 

1\. He never told her about the first time he got into a cockpit; the first time he flew a slip-winged bomb going faster than sound. He didn't want her wanting that - he wanted the stars for her, not the front lines.

In the end, she got both.

2\. He never told her about how he met her mother and fell in love. First it was too soon. Then it was too late.

3\. He never told her why he'd been late the day he was supposed to go pick up her mother. Even years later, knowing he was dying, unable to hear Selmak anymore (and he missed him/her/it more than he would have imagined back at the beginning), even when instinct, playing him false just this once, urged him to make a clean breast of things. 'Confession is good for the soul,' Cynthia's people would have said. Jacob couldn't see it himself. Some things need to be buried deep.

First time he'd strayed in fifteen years of marriage. Last time he'd ever been tempted to.

4\. He never told her that his friends commiserated with him when they found out that Mark wouldn't be following her off to the Academy (as if Sammy could ever be anybody's second choice for anything) to the point of taking him down to the O Club and buying a round or three of drinks, as if someone had died, and that things might have gotten a little noisy. Sure, it would have been great if _both_ of them had gone, but if he had to pick only one... Well, that's the kind of thing no parent ever mentions to their kids anyway. Not that he saw Mark again for years after he left for college three years later. Didn't even get an invitation to the wedding.

5\. He never told her about what it was like to be Blended with Selmak. Partly he feels (perhaps unfairly) that she knows as much as is good for her, having known Jolinar. Partly he isn't quite sure, even more than two decades after Cynthia is in her grave, that this isn't some sort of metaphysical forced-adultery. Selmak is sure it isn't, but, well, the Tok'ra are like that. He loves her anyway. Or him, and well, Jacob just won't think about that. Another reason not to have this conversation with Sammy.

#


End file.
